


24 Days Until Christmas (I want to spend every single one of them with you)

by Anchois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, kageyama is a christmas loser, rated t for mention of sex, tsukishima is a teaching assistant, who overworks himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: Tsukishima loves his work as a Teaching Assistant but the stress tires him out to no end and he longs to go back home. Kageyama is a great boyfriend who accompanies him through his seasonal moods.OR 24 KageTsukki Drabbles to Christmas (if I can keep up).
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Take a break

Kageyama glances at his boyfriend across the table one last time. He is still worrying his lips between his teeth and the frown he wears hasn't left his forehead in the past half hour. Looking down on his notes he realizes that no other word has been written down in the meantime. He is really facing a block.

Sighing, Kageyama moves his own notes aside and reaches to do the same with Tsukishima's.

“What do you think you're doing ?” Tsukishima asks, and it's more of a threat than a question.

“I'm making you take a break.” Kageyama says, putting their work on the desk. He goes to the kitchen counter, turns the kettle and sets two mugs next to it.

“But I'm not done with this Grade One course and I have them tomorrow.” Tsukisima bites. He is more frustrated than angered, Kageyama can see it in the way his hands move around and can hear it in the way his voice catches in his throat.

“I know, but you haven't got any further for a while and your brain deserves a break. Get on the bed and turn my laptop on.” As he doesn't hear the other one moving he adds a pointed “please” to which Tsukishima answers with a groan but still, he complies.

Kageyama busies himself with cutting slices off a brioche loaf and sets everything on a tray that he puts next to Tsukishima. He opens Netflix on his laptop and goes over to the wardrobe to fetch a plaid.

When he joins Tsukishima on the bed the other is still grumpy, arms crossed over his chest, but at least he has fluffed up the pillows and made himself comfortable. He may be against the idea but he knows not to piss off his boyfriend when he sets limits to his overworking.

Silently, Kageyama hands him the plaid and browses through the films suggestions until he has found the one he was looking for.

“Klaus ? Seriously ? Listen I know you're a big fan of Christmas magic and everything but this won't help me with my cours-” He stops himself when something falls down from the plaid he was unfolding. “What is this ?” He eyes the item, suspicious.

“You know what it is.”

“You bought me an Advent Calendar.” He answers, looking at him flatly. Kageyama can't stop himself from smirking. “I knew you were a Christmas loser but this goes beyong my expectations.”

“Shut up and open the first number.”

Tsukishima does and retrieves a small dinosaur shaped chocolate from the calendar. He keeps it in his hand, looking at it, seemingly not knowing what to do with it. His boyfriend just bought him a dinosaur themed Advent Calendar. “This is ridiculous.”

“Scoot over and lay the plaid properly. If you won't eat it then I will.”

“Like hell you will,” Tsukishima retorts and put the whole chocolate in his mouth, making Kageyama snort.

They watch the movie in silence, Tsukishima curled up on Kageyama's side with his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. With the added heat of the cups of tea in their hands it's bordering on too warm but it's somehow comforting. The days have got colder in the last week and the radiator were struggling to keep up, keeping the tip of their nose pink.

As the movie goes on Tsukishima calms down and forgets about his troubles. Kageyama feels his shoulders relax and sees the way his eyes are captivated by the screen. Of course as a teaching assistant himself his favourite character is the kind teacher and Kageyama hears him sniffle when one of the kids tells her that they are eager to learn. He soothes a hand up and down Tsukishima's back and gently kisses his temple and Tsukishima only cuddles closer to him.

The movie reaches its end and both of them have tears in their eyes, touched by the cute Christmas story. As the credits roll down Tsukishima burries his face in Kageyama's neck for a while. “I don't want to move.” Kageyama only wraps his arms more tightly around him. They don't have to.

Later in the evening as Kageyama washes the dishes Tsukishima opens his laptop and scribbles down on his notes. They have both changed into their pajamas and are ready to lounge a little until it's time to sleep, but Tsukishima has finally found the inspiration he was lacking in the middle of the afternoon. In a matter of fifteen or so minutes, he has structured and concluded his class into something that finally pleases him.

“Have you found what you're going to make your students work on ?” Kageyama asks, kissing Tsukishima's shoulder.

“Christmas traditions, of course,” he answers with a playful smile.

Before they fall asleep that night, as the cold wind blows outside, Tsukishima places a quick kiss to Kageyama's lips accompanied by a whispered “thank you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm back in the HQ!! fandom after so many years.  
> This idea was prompted by my Advent Calendar, my wish to go home, and Klaus (it's a great movie you should watch it).  
> If I don't post tomorrow forget that any of this ever happened.


	2. Something in the air

The second day of December starts in a better mood for Tsukishima. Firstly, he gets to be waken up by a peck on his nose from his boyfriend – which isn't the worst way to wake up, all things considered – and secondly, everything just feels so christmasy. Now, as it has been said before, the christmas loser isn't him but Kageyama, but somehow he can't help but feel gleeful. Even when he is late when he goes out, and even when he gets even later because he has to scrub the frost off his windshield and the tip of his fingers turn pink and the cold bites his skin. None of that is able to spoil his mood. How uncharacteristic of him.

His day goes on as the others have before, working with the students in noisy halls. But somehow he isn't as annoyed to be interrupted if it is caused by other students installing the school's christmas tree. Way better than the drill of the electrician the week before, at least. The air feels light and something in the atmosphere is just so joyful that he can't help himself from humming along when he hears the students practicing “Jingle Bells” in the room next door.

And it's the same for the students and the staff at school. No one curses at the printer who only works every other time and the kids seem to be more numerous to smile and wave at him from across the hall way.

Really, there is just something about this day that feels _right_

So of course when he goes homes that night he isn't surprised to be welcomed by his boyfriend's arms around his waist and a warm “welcome home” whispered in his ear. December has finally started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (was pretty busy today but still wrote something !! i'll have time to write longer pieces in the week-end so for the week days only expect -really- short snippets of life!!)  
> (i'll be looking at chrismasy / wintery prompts for the next updates so if you have any feel free to send them in!!)


	3. Tsukishima's tree is chanel, Kageyama's is Walmart.

The last thing Tsukishima expects when he is out of school and back to his car that afternoon is to see someone sitting on his hood, but what he expects even less is for this someone to be his very own boyfriend when their apartment is all the way across the town and he has no other way to come here but to take a forty five minute walk. He is, to say the least, surprised.

“What are you doing here ?” He says when he reaches the car.

“Well hello to you too,” Kageyama deadpans. Tsukishima glares at him but he knows there is no actual bite in it, he's just trying to stop him from being a smartass. “I was waiting for you. We're going shopping to decorate the tree.”

“Now ? Don't you have something better to do ?” Tsukishima asks as he is being pulled forward by his sleeve until his knees touch the front of his car. Kageyama lets go of his boyfriend's sleeve and unwraps his scarf from around his neck to tie it on Tsukishima's instead. The latter can't help but blush at the intimacy of the action, but he'll blame it on the cold air.

“Yes now, we're already three days late.” He answers, dead serious.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “As long as the tree is there on the 24th what does it matter which day we put it ?”

“Are you kidding me ? Christmas is a science, the tree has to be done on the first day of december and I won't tolerate anymore day of this anarchy. We're. Doing. It. Today.” With every word he pulls more and more on Tsukishima's scarf to bring him closer to him but the latter won't let him do as he pleases.

“No kissing on school grounds,” he whispers. He's not ashamed of his boyfriend, but he also doesn't need everyone at school from the students to the teachers to know that he is very much gay and in a relationship. He's trying to keep it as discreet as he can, because you just never know.

Kageyama pulls away with a pout on his lips but he doesn't try to argue any further, he knows the rules. “Let's go then,” he says instead and he hops off the hood to get to the passenger's side.

Tsukishima unlocks the car for them and off they go to the shopping center.

“Don't you think we have enough garlands ?” Tsukishima asks as Kageyama picks the fifth garland of the evening.

The other gives him his best puppy eyes. “But this one is blue !”

“Yeah it will totally go with the yellow and the pink ones. This tree will be flamboyant.” Tsukishima says as he gives him a flat look.

“You don't undestand, I'm trying to make a Pan Pride Tree. This counts to me.” Kageyama says as if it made any sense.

Tsukishima puts the garland back into the shopping basket and goes down the aisle. “Whatever.”

They are mostly silent as they wait in line to pay for their articles until Tsukishima tenses all of a sudden.

“Hey Tsukishima, how are you ?” A tall man in a night blue suit waves at him from the other checkout.

“I'm fine thank you.” He answers as he bows down politely. Kageyama turns around, curious, but doesn't recognize the man.

“Are you doing some Christmas shopping ?”

Tsukishima answers by the affirmative adding nothing more and as the man is done paying he cheerfully dismisses them and wishes him a good evening.

“Who's that ?” Kageyama asks as he sees Tsukishima worryingly eyeing the man until he is out of sight. He gently squeezes his arm, but it doesn't do much.

“Someone from school. Teaches Home Economics.”

As Kageyama feels he is anxious about this encounter he doesn't add anything but he still holds Tsukishima's hand on the way back to the car and he is very happy when Tsukishima lets him.

Three hours later and they have finally, _finally_ , finished decorating the tree and the small apartment. Tsukishima wanted to do something aesthetic but he has long learned that there is no point in argumenting when Kageyama has something set in his mind, so he only followed the instructions given to him, much to his dismay.

“Tadah ! How do you find it ?” Kageyama asks, a big proud smile on his face as they stand in front of the ornated tree.

Tsukishima thinks about it for a moment, examing the tree, but the more he looks at it the less he finds nice things to say about it. “Can I say 'interesting' ?”

Kageyama's smile falls off his face and is replaced by false disappointment. “You hate it.”

“I wouldn't say 'hate' but let's just say that I don't fancy it. It doesn't match my personality. But it does match yours though ! Full of energy and all over the place.” He can barely keep his laughter in at Kageyama's discomfited expression.

“Okay you know what I'll rip everything off so we can start from scratch.” He says as he moves towards the tree but he is stopped by a hand on his arm.

“No, come here,” Tsukishima circles his arms around him and turns him around so that they are facing each other. “I'm just messing with you.” He says as he places a peck on Kageyama's nose. “I like it. I really do. It'll make me think of you when you're away,” he adds as Kageyama doesn't seem to believe him. And because he can, he kisses his lips too, long and gentle.

“Okay,” Kageyama whispers back, kissing him in his turn.

They stay like that a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence until they start to get hungry and Kageyama's stomach makes itself noticed.

Later Tsukishima sits at the table reading his notes for the following day while Kageyama cooks for them, all the while wondering how he should position his chair so he doesn't have to see the tree while still being close to the radiator.


	4. Lonely nights

When Tsukishima gets home on the fourth day of December, he gets home to an empty apartment. He knew it, Kageyama had to leave early in the morning because he had an exam that day and the day after and his university is far from Tsukishima's school so he can't stay over. But still, it is somewhat sad.

He takes a shower, opens the case of the day on his calendar, makes himself a tea and watch a tv show, anything to make the sad feeling go away. But nothing works. And looking at the colourful tree is only a reminder of who is absent.

His evening is grey and humid.

A few hours later and only when Tsukishima goes to check the time on his phone does he realize that Kageyama is calling him. Quickly, he answers the call, a little flame lighting up in his heart. “Hey,” he says, softly.

“Thank God Kei I thought something had happened it's the fourth time I'm calling you,” Kageyama answers in one breath, half shouting and sounding crazy worried.

Tsukishima, puzzled, looks at his notifications and notices that indeed he has three missed calls. “Sorry, I had my phone on silent mode. I didn't mean to ghost you.”

“Yeah I know, sorry. It just had me a bit on edge I guess.” Kageyama seems to have calmed down, and take deep breaths, but he doesn't add anything. Count on him for starting a phone call without having anything to say.

“How did it go ?” Tsukishima asks then. He's lying on his side on his bed, a plaid over his frame, and he listens intentedly to his boyfriend.

“Uh, it was okay I guess... I'm not quite sure. I'm not the best at English.”

“Don't worry, I'm sure you did well. We practiced this together you don't have to worry.” And Tsukishima means it. Sure Kageyama is far from being fluent, but he has made so much progress since his high school day and it's far from enough for someone in his field of studies.

Kageyama mumbles a little bit, touched at the reassurance but still unsure. “And you, how was your day ?”

Tsukishima is so ready to say that it was shit, but then he thinks about it, he really does, and he realizes that it actually wasn't. Just this evening, but the day was great. “It was good, actually. Had fun with the kids, they're really trying their best and they had some witty answers to my questions. So, yeah, it was nice.” He says softly.

Kageyama waits a little before answering, wondering whether he should say it or not. “You don't sound like you had a nice day though.”

Tsukishima curls further onton himself. No matter how dense his boyfriend can be on a regular basis, he can always see right through him. “'M tired, is all,” he says in a really small voice. “I think I just miss you.”

Kageyama feels the urge to take him in his arms, his tall frame that seems so fragile in times like this, and hug him so tight until his pieces are all solidified back together. But he can't. So instead he just curls on himself and hugs a pillow. “Kei, baby,” he whispers. “I wish I was here with you right now. But I'll be here tomorrow night okay ? As soon as my exam is over I'll hop in the train and be here as fast as I can. I miss you too. So much,” he adds after a beat when he thinks he hears tsukishima sniffling on the other end.

“Okay,” is all he can answer in a small, cracking voice.

Kageyama then hangs up with the promise of facetiming right after. And he does, and they spend the rest of the evening with the closest thing they can have to being with each other, not even talking all the time but just being here, in the best way they can.

Eventually, about two hours later when they are finally done with everything, Kageyama hangs up the call as he sees Tsukishima slowly falling asleep, finally feeling better.

He can't wait to be back home, to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a great day today but i'm quite exhausted these days and idk the whole thing with the mama and other stuff made me pretty sad so yeah here you have some sad and lonely boyfriends  
> i didnt even re read im sorry feel free to point out any mistake and lets hope that tomorrow's update is going to be happier


	5. Short lived desires

When Tsukishima wakes up before his alarm on the 5th day of December, he directly senses that something is off. He has been tired, exhausted even, and he has went to sleep lamate the day before, so there is no valid reason for him to be awake at 7am when his alarm goes off at 8:30. He goes over the reasons why he would be awake on other days and it takes him only a few seconds to realize.

He gets out of bed and towards the first aid kit. He takes painkillers, a glass of water, and chugs everything down in one go. He then puts his heating pad in the microwave and goes to the toilets. When everything is done and ready he goes back to bed. He is so used to this that it has only taken him under ten minutes since the moment he woke up.

And now, he waits for the pain to come.

When his alarm finally goes off, Tsukishima is surprised to find out that he actually managed to go back to sleep that morning. Bless his exhaustion, maybe. The pain has disappeared but the pill leaves him in a certain floating state, like he's here but not at the same time. Ok – handling classes might turn out more complicated than planned in this condition.

(Thankfully while at school he forgets about everything and the only pain he feels is the longing to go back to bed.)

And in bed does his boyfriend find him at the end of the day, when the sun is long gone and the cold of the winter night has settled. Kageyama softly crawls into bed next to Tsukishima, mindful not to wake him yet even though it is the eventual goal.

When he came home that evening he had found the apartment quiet and plunged into a dim light. Based on the even breathing coming from the bed he had guessed his boyfriend had fallen alseep and had decided to let him rest a little while he himself took a shower and prepared them a meal.

What he hadn't expected however was for Tsukishima to be sound asleep and not ready to wake up at all. He had to take the case in his own hands and there were only two ways it could go : him being greeted by a lovely sleepy Tsukishima or him being slapped and thrown out of bed by and angry Tsukishima. Needless to say, he hoped for the former.

Which lead him to now, to him gently circling one arm around Tsukishima's waist while his other hand brushes soflty his hair. “Kei,” he whispers, as low as he can. “I'm back.” And then he waits anxiously.

It takes him a few seconds but Tsukishima finally responds and turns around so he can hide his face in Kageyama's chest, groaning while doing so.

“Hey, how are you ?” Kageyama asks, kissing Tsukishima's crown. He is only answered by another annoyed groan which makes him chuckled.

He continues to cover his boyfriend's head with soft kisses. “I missed you,” he says before diving in to properly kiss him.

Tsukishima answers as much as he can in his state of sleepiness, but he is content with letting Kageyama leading the kiss. He probably wouldn't say it on a usual day, but it feels nice to let himself be controlled by someone he trust unconditionnally.

When Kageyama's kisses turn more heated though he has to calm him down, pushing his face away. He is too tired to go where he is taking him and he also don't want to do it for more practical reasons.

Kageyama doesn't seem to take the hint and goes to kiss Tsukishima's jaw, then his neck.

“Please stop,” he says, a litte out of breath. Kageyama whines, and judging by his hard-on pocking Tsukishima's side he'd rather very much go on actually. “I'm on my periods,” he adds, his tone final.

Kageyam stops kissing his neck, dropping his forehead to his shoulder and sighs.

“Do you want me to help you with that ?” Tsukishima asks, snaking a hand to massage the front of Kageyama's pants. He always feel somewhat guilty pushing him away, and even more so because they haven't had any action in a few weeks now. He knows he shouldn't and Kageyama is always here to remind him that it's okay, that they don't need the sex, but still. Still, sometimes he feels like the bad one.

Kageyama gently grabs his hand and brings it to his mouth, entertwining their fingers. He kisses the back of his hand and shakes his head. “No it's okay. I just wanted to make you feel good, that's what got me excited.” Then he flops down next to Tsukishima and breathes in his scent, eyes closed. “Just give me a few minutes to calm down and then we get up and eat.”

“”M sorry,” Tsukishima still whispers even though he knows he doesn't have to.

Kageyama shakes his head once again. “Don't be.” Then, with a sly smile he adds : “If you want to make it up to me though you could help me killing my boner.”

Tsukishima chuckles slightly at the idea. “Okay then.” He takes his time, carefully putting together his scenario in his head. “Imagine us, together, lying in bed. Naked.”

“This isn't going in the right direction,” Kageyama cuts in, frowning.

“Shut up, let me handle this.” He makes a pause to be sure he has Kageyama's full attention. “So I'm stradling you and we're kissing, passionately, like we haven't in a long time, and my hands are all over your body, and I'm excited, and so are you.” He watches as Kageyama's face turns redder by the second, carefully listening to the story. He likes this game. “Then I get up and off the bed to go and get something. You open your eyes, curious, and the next thing you see is – Hinata, completely naked, his dick dangl-”

Kageyama's eyes snap open and he shouts, offended. “Argh! This is disgusting. You won, I'm soft. I'll probably never get it up ever again. Real smart.”

Tsukishima can't help but laugh at his boyfriend's false irritation. Of course he'll be able to get hard again, and he has many ideas as how to make it. But it's a story for another day. For now, he just laughs and kisses him silly, making himself forgiven for the scarring image he implemented in his boyfriend's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes tsukki is trans (ftm)  
> no i didnt edit this or even re read  
> ily


	6. The underwear thief

Tsukishima comes back home past 7pm, finally. It's the week-end. He takes a deep breath in and exhales loudly. He can finally rest. It has been a week, but still an exhausting one. The exams are coming up soon and everyone is stressed. He decided to stay back in the school to prepare his class for the following week so he could be free all week-end. He doesn't have to think about that anymore, he can just lounge all week-end with his boyfriend or sleep for two days. The latter seems very enticing.

He takes off his shoes and coat and steps into the main room. He is greeted with the view of his half-naked boyfriend who is cleaning up. By his damp hair and his slightly red legs, Tsukishima guesses he just came out of the shower.

Tsukishima crosses his arms on his chest and admires the show. “How come you're not wearing any pants ? It's sub zero outside.”

Kageyama startles a bit, not having heard Tsukishima enter. “Too lazy to put some on.”

“You're turning into an exhibitionist ? Kinky.” They both snort, fully knowing that if they're is one thing Kageyema wouldn't be interested in it's exhibitionism what with how shy and reserved he is.

He resumes tidying up the room as Tsukishima watches, weirdly absorded. It's not even officially his place, but Kageyama feels so at ease in his flat and it warms Tsukishima's heart in the best way possible. His friends have always said that they were highly domestic since day one but he has only started to see it a few weeks ag-

“Hey !” Tsukishima's train of thoughts comes to a halt as he gets a glimpse of Kageyama's underwear as he bends forward to pick something up. “Those boxer briefs are mine !” He cries out, indignant.

“Sorry I ran out.” He answers, not sounding sorry at all.

Tsukishima uncrosses his arms and walks until he's standing right in front of Kageyama. This way he can look down at him – bless those extra few centimeters. “Then you should have gone commando. Wouldn't have been the first time.”

“Oh, come on ! You wear my stuff all the time !” Kageyama pleads.

“Yeah, and so do you ! But we had said not the underwear.” He is categorical, and he won't budge. In his book this is an unforgivable fault.

“Tsukki, I just took the wrong bag yesterday and came here with my dirty clothes. So I took a pair of yours, it's not a big deal.” Kageyama sighs and continues cleaning the room.

Tsukishima squints his eyes at him, but let's him go. “You owe me. You better do the next laundry.”

“Already in the washing-machine. And I ironed your clothes. And prepared tonight's meal.” He levels his gaze. Of course he knew Tsukishima wouldn't like it, so he anticipated. “Now, do you think you can forgive me for having borrowed your underwear ?”

“Stolen. You have _stolen_ my underwear. And your case is still under discussion, so you'd better watch your step.” He comes closer to him and waits.

There is no real animosity between them and they both know it. Bantering is just part of their relationship. “Of course, your honour.” He says as he bows down and presses a kiss to the back of his hand. “Should I also run you a bath ?”

“It could tip the scale in your favour.” Kageyama snorts and kisses his forehead, ruffling Tsukishima's hair before getting up and going to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't post yesterday but here i am!! if i'm brave enough i might write something else to make up for the lost day, we'll see.


	7. Matching sweaters

“What is this disgusting thing ?” Tsukishima throws a suspicious glance at the piece of clothing Kageyama is holding. After he had taken a shower Kageyama had stopped him from putting on a sweater, telling him to wait a little.

“It's a sweater,” Kageyama deadpans. So this is why Tsukishima had frozen to death ? Unbelievable. “In fact, it's a matching sweater.” He adds as he throws the one he was holding at Tsukishima while he gets another one from the drawer.

Tsukishima barely catches the sweater – most of it lands on his face and put his glasses askew – and holds it by the tip of his fingers in front of him. “Yeah, I'm not wearing it.” The thing is mostly dark red with candy canes and snow flakes, and in the middle is written 'I'm the naughty one' in capital letters. “Let me guess, you have 'I'm the nice one' written on yours ?” he asks, jaded.

Kageyama doesn't respond, but he has already put on his jumper and he has this big, stupid smile on his face that he only wears when he is excited about something.

So Tsukishima sighs, and puts his jumper on. What is he supposed to do in this case, say no ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first i didn't really want to update bc i'm kinda tired and i hadn't done anything but also i'm already a day late and i really want to succeed this challenge so yeah have a really short update  
> i won't lie : kuddos and comments is what keeps me motivated  
> see you tomorrow, hopefully


	8. First snow

“Ah, it's snowing...”

Tsukishima detaches his gaze from the screen and looks out the window. It's faint and the lamp posts don't do much to light up the dark streets outside but somehow, behind their reflection on the glass, Tsukishima can see the snowflakes slowly falling from the sky. It gives a sense of slowness to their lazy evening.

“First snow of the season...” He replies as casually as Kageyama had spoken before. He gently tangles his fingers in Kageyama's hair. They had been watching a movie, sprawled on the bed with Kageyama's head in his lap, but the latter got distracted by the weather outside.

“Do you remember the first snow, four years ago ?” Kageyama asks him, gaze still focused on the window.

“How am I supposed to remember something so trivial ?”

Kageyama abruptly shifts on the bed, turning on his side so he can look up at Tsukishima, disbelief in his eyes. But when he looks up, he meets Tsukishima's gaze and he understands that he's actually joking.

“Of course I remember,” he says as the other re-settles his head in his lap. “How could I forget ? I almost let you kiss me.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. “No you didn't ? You rejected me.”

“But I considered it,” he answers resuming to stroke his boyfriend's hair. Kageyama instantly relaxes, soothed by the strokes.

“Why would you have let me kiss you if you didn't like me at the time ? I thought I was 'too stupid', to quote you.”

“You were, and you still are sometimes,” he says and he is greeted with a pinch on his side. He swats his hand away and keeps it in his, lacing their fingers together. “But you know, I actually already liked you back at the time.”

Kageyama sits up. His hair is all over his face. “You never told me that.”

Tsukishima passes a hand through his hair and brushes his bangs down. “Didn't want it to get to your head.” He emphasizes his comment by pocking Kageyama's forehead. “We don't want it to get too big now, do we ?”

Kageyama is not letting it drop. “But if you liked me, why didn't you tell me ? We wasted another six months before we got together.”

Tsukishima sighs. “What do you think ?” He looks a little sad, as if remembering brings back the mixed feelings he had at the time. “You didn't know how I was at the time and I didn't want to get hurt when you would eventually dump me over this.” His eyes are still focused on Kageyama's face but at the same time they seem so far away.

“I don't understand. You knew I had dated girls and I had just told you liked you, so what made you scared ? You basically knew I was bisexual.”

Tsukishima sighs again and looks down at their entertwined fingers. “But it's different. I'm different. It's not about dating a boy or a girl, it would have been like... dating a boy with a girl's body.”

Kageyama brings up his other hand and craddles Tsukishima's face to make him look at him. “But I don't care about that, you know that, right ? It doesn't matter to me.”

Tsukishima gently laughs, just a small puff of air escaping his lips. “Of course I do now. But how could I have known at the time ? There is so little people educated on the subject, even less so accepting. What if you were one of those against it ? I liked you, I truly did, but I had to be sure you wouldn't end up scarring me before we became something.”

Kageyama is at a loss. “I'm sorry ?” he tries. “I'm sorry you had to go through this. But I'm always thankful you let me have my chance.”

Tsukishima closes his eyes and turns his head slightly to kiss Kageyama's palm. “Of course.”

“So what made you change your mind ?”

“Huh ?” Tsukishima looks up at him, surprised. Kageyama is looking straight at him, determined.

“If you already liked me, what eventually made you trust me enough so that you could date me ?”

Tsukishima hums, thinking about his answer. “Well first, you said that thing one day about how trans people should choose themselves the bathroom they want to use.” Kageyama doesn't remember having said that, but he lets Tsukishima go on. “Then when I told you I was a transboy, you just said you were glad I had realized my real gender early so I as able to be on the boys' volleyball club or else we wouldn't have won the nationals back in first year and we wouldn't have met.” This, Kageyama remembers. He's a little embarrassed to have said something like that. His brain was really only wired towards volleyball at the time. And Tsukishima, obviously. The only two things continuously on his mind.

“And lastly, when it was only the two of us in the club room that one evening and I took off my binder in front of you complaining about how sore I was, you didn't say anything but you gave me a massage.” He smiles fondly at the memory. “It felt nice.”

Kageyama smiles back at him for a few seconds and then his face changes. “Wait.” His eyebrows draw closer in his effort to remember. “That was still two months before you confessed.”

“Well I was shy at the time !” Tsukishima defends himself under the increasingly suspicious look Kageyama throws at him. “What if you didn't like me anymore ?”

Kageyama's eyes shoot open wide. “Are you kidding me ?” He must have heard wrong. “I kept making it clear that I was still into you ! It was so obvious even the Iwaizumi picked it up through texts.” He starts jabbing Tsukishima's stomach with his fingers and proceeds to tickle him at the same time.

Tsukishima slides with his back to the bed, rendered strengthless by the attack. Mid-laughter, he ends up succeeding in grabbing both of his hands to stop him. After regaining his breath, he says. “Honestly though, I was scared. You were my first real boyfriend, and I was anxious about what it meant to have a real relationship with someone who truly knew me.” He strokes his arms around Kageyama's arms, who his perched up on top of him. “I'm glad it was you though,” he says with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Kageyama crouches down and leaves a delicate peck to Tsukishima's lips. “I'm glad it was me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was about to work more on it but i'm so fckn hungry rn so have this, un betaed


	9. Hate to see you leave

The first thing Tsukishima sees when he passes the threshold that night is bags on the floor. Kageyama's, to be more precise. He knew his boyfriend has to leave again that night but he has somehow forgotten about it in the joyfulness of the day. And it has been a good day, it really has. But seeing those bags by the door only puts down Tsukishima's spirits.

As Tsukishima takes off his coat and shoes, Kageyama comes out of the kitchen with a sandwich wrapped in foil in his hands. “Hey, you're home.” He gives a little kiss on Tsukishima's cheek before putting his meal in the front pocket of his luggage. “My train is in an hour, drive me to the station ?”

Tsukishima nods. He would prefer not to have to do this but he knows it would be even sadder if he just waited here as his boyfriend made his way there on his own. And this way he has more time with him, if only a little. “We're leaving in half an hour.”

While Kageyama keeps on packing his stuff, Tsukishima flops down onto the couch, front first. It's only a few minutes later when he is joined by Kageyama who rests with his body close to his, an arm around his waist and his face in his neck.

“Don't be sad please. It's only for a few days.” He leaves feather light kisses along Tsukishima's neck. “We'll be together again in no time, you won't even realise time has passed.” He strokes his back, warm hand meant to comfort his boyfriend but all it does is reminding him of how cold he will be until they're together again.

Tsukishima turns his head from where it was buried in the pillow and looks at Kageyama. “Seven days ?”

“Seven.” Kageyama confirms as he kisses Tsukishima's nose. Then he straightens up and playfully slaps the other's ass. “Come on get up, you lazy arse. If we don't leave soon I'll miss my train.”

“Doesn't sound that bad to me.”

Kageyama grabs Tsukishima's arms and pulls on it as he shows no sign of getting up. “Yeah and I'll miss my exams, never get my degree or a decent job and you'll have to provide for me my whole life.”

Tsukishima looks up, grunts, and finally gets up. “You now what maybe us being apart for a week isn't so bad after all.” He straightens his clothes and goes to get his coat and shoes. “I don't earn enough to have a trophy husband.”

Kageyama snorts. “I would make a terrible trophy husband anyway. I like my course of study too much.” They take his luggage outside and into the car and he prepares his train ticket. “Do you want to be mine though ?” He asks, only half serious.

Tsukishima actually considers it. Considers living off of Kageyama's revenues, not having to wake up at the crack of dawn to teach uninterested students, being able to do what he wants. “Sounds promising,” he answers as he locks the truck of his car. But then he thinks about the little eyes eager to learn, the unstopping flow of questions and inquiries from his most curious kids. “But no, I'll pass thanks. I guess we will just be a hard-working couple then.”

“When have we not been just that ?”

“I don't know, when you slacked at every subject that wasn't maths of volleyball in high school for example.”

Kageyama huffs, offended. “High school doesn't count ! We weren't even together at the time anyway.”

“Alright, Calimero, we're here,” Tsukishima says as he parks the car. “Are you going to help me with your stuff or are you going to keep sulking in the passenger side as we watch the train leave ?”

“I should honestly just let you carry everything since you're the hard-working one in the relationship and I'm the lazy bum.” He shuts the door behind himself and takes hold of his luggage. “But I'm to nice to let you slave away.”

“What an honour your Highness, I'm touched, really.” Tsukishima lets go of the bag and holds Kageyama's other hand instead.

The wait for the train is silent as they watch the other passengers, mostly middle-aged people eager the come back to the warmth of their home. Their faces look tired but their eyes glint with the prospect of a warm meal and a loving family.

For Kageyama and Tsukishima, it's different. The former is to go back to the flat he shares with his best friend and another student from his university, and the latter has only the quietness of his appartment to go back to.

Seven days is a long time but they can make it. They have already been apart for more anyway.

It's only when the train arrives and Kageyama has to hop in it that Tsukishima lets go and his hand. He is surprised when Kageyama bends down to gently kiss his lips goodbye, but pleasantly so. He waves at him as the train leaves and tries not to feel too much sadness, but it's hard.

However when he opens the fridge once home and discovers the meals Kageyama had prepared all day for him he feels better. At least he is free from that hateful chore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi life got hectic but i'm back !! i'll post 24 chapters whatever happens, but maybe not by christmas. i'll try to make multiple updates a day to make up for lost time if i can but no promise  
> see u soon!!


	10. Plus one

“You stole another of my hoodies, didn't you ?” isn't exactly what Tsukishima expected to hear when Kageyama picked up the phone. Stolen clothes definitely is a huge part of their relationship and banter.

“Well hello to you too, my dear beloved boyfriend. I have indeed purloined one of your jumper.”

“You could have asked I really needed it !” Kageyama sulks, stretching out every sound.

“Oh, come on ! You walk around in tee-shirts in your flat. You're like, never cold ! Meanwhile, I have to freeze in mine.”

“You know what, fine. Just bring it back to me next time we see each other.” Kageyama doesn't say anything more for a while and Tsukishima can hear him going from one room to the other before flopping down on a sofa. Guessing by the laughs and chatting he can hear in the background, Hinata and Inuoka are probably there too. “Anyway, how was your day ?” he asks, changing the topic.

Tsukishima sighs. Stolen clothes is not worth fighting over. “Average I guess ? I talked with that teacher we saw the other day at the shop.” He adds after thinking about it. “He wanted to know if I was going to the Christmas Party on Friday, and if I was bringing a plus one.”

“What did you say ?”

“That I wasn't going and that I didn't have a plus one anyway.”

Kageyam listens in silence. He knows why Tsukishima is doing this, why he keeps lowkey at school on their relationship. But still, sometimes, it hurts a little.

“And then he said that he thought the boy he had seen me with at the store – you – was my plus one. And he was okay with that.” Tsukishima makes a pause, letting it sink in Kageyama's mind. “And he would have loved to properly meet you, actually,” he adds softly.

“Oh,” Kageyama realizes slowly, voice barely above a whisper. “Oh. It would have been nice.”

“Yeah.”

They share a companionable silence for a while and then they resume talking about their day, but everything seems lighter now, as if a weight has been lifted off their shoulders, a weight they didn't even know they were carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so not giving up on this


	11. Hot chocolate

For some cryptic reason, Hinata facetimes him when he gets back from school that Wednesday. Despite being good friends now, they rarely call each other, even less so video call.

“Hi Tsukishima !” He's as radiant and joyful as ever, as if the freezing temperatures outside do absolutely nothing to tone down his energy. “It's been a while ! Kageyama has been keeping you from us so I decided to call you to make sure you still existed and hadn't dumped him or something.”

There is grumbling in the background and Tsukishima knows his boyfriend must be somewhere behind but he refrains himself from smiling too much. “Yes, I still exist and no I haven't dumped Kageyama, thanks for your concern.”

“I don't know how you do it, it must be exhausting to share your life with that stupid ass,” he says in a low voice, though apparently not low enough as Kageyama answers something along “Hinata boke”. The usual.

Tsukishima throws Hinata a flat glance. “Hinata, you live with Kageyama, you literally share your life with him,” he deadpans.

“Yes, but I can lock him outside of the flat if he's being too annoying.”

“Are you only calling me to make fun of him ?”

Inuoka, who Tsukishima wasn't aware was in the same room, appears on the screen. “They got into an argument that Kageyama won and now Hinata is sulking.” As always, he is smiling. People in this appartment don't know the meaning of being down.

“What were they fighting for ?”

“Hinata said Gremlins was a Christmas movie, Kageyama said it was not.” Inuoka says as he settles beside Hinata on the couch. “Obviously, Hinata lost, defeated by logical argument.”

Tsukishima watches as Hinata shoves Inuoka away. “No one wins against Kageyama if it's related to Christmas.”

Kageyama emerges from the left with three fuming mugs in his hands. He tries to settle them on the coffee table as the two others continue to fight but he receives an elbow in the stomach from Hinata that makes him spill hot chocolate on the latter. Shrieks issue, followed by insults and quick apologies.

Kageyama runs to get some towell, Hinata keeps on agonising and Inuoka takes hold of the phone and quickly send Tsukishima off as they have more serious business to handle.

Later that night, Tsukishima gets a text from Kageyama telling him that Hinata is a little burnt but he should be okay.

Well, that was an unexpected night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm eleven days late now yay


	12. Irresistible dinosaur movie

“Kageyama !” Said Kageyama was close to falling asleep even before eating dinner, but as Hinata screamed in his ears he sure wasn't enymore. “Have you seen what's on TV tonight ?”

Kageyama sits up and tame down his hair as best as he can. This can't be real. “Are you seriously waking me up because of a TV program ? Do you not care about your life ?”

“Just look at this and yell at me later.” He hands over his phone on which a tab for the TV program is open.

Kageyama looks attentively until he understands what Hinata wanted to show him. “It's not as if we could know anyway.” He hands him back his phone with a sigh.

“Yes we can ? You just have to call him.”

“Why would _I_ call him ? It's your bet.” He also absolutely don't want to try and get his call rejected. Even if it's stupid it would sting him, if only a little.

“But it's _your_ boyfriend. Besides I already called yesterday and if he's watching it he won't bother answering me. But if it's you he just might.”

Kageyama sighs again and eventually accepts. This bet has been going on for a while now, and though he personally gets nothing out of it he still finds it fun to tease Tsukishima.

“He won't pick it up.” Kageyama is starting to be annoyed. It's the third time he's calling Tsukishima and he hasn't answered yet.

Hinata is sat cross legged on the couch next to him, eager to witness the phone call. “If anything it only proves that he's too immersed into the movie. Try again.”

Kageyama hits the call button once again and brings his phone to his ear, expecting absolutely nothing. He is about to put his phone down when Tsukishima picks up. “What, Kageyama,” he says not an ounce of patience in his voice and definitely annoyed.

“Is this a way to greet your boyfriend ?” Kageyama asks, just to be a little shit about it. Hinata fake gags next to him so Kageyam shoves him before putting his phone on speaker.

“Is calling me four times in a row a way of treating your boyfriend ?”

“It could have been an emergency.”

“Is it one ?”

“No.” Kageyama answers after a bit.

“Then I'm hanging up”

Hinata is about to shout for him not to do it, arm stretching to reach for the phone but Kageyama only puts a hand on his head to keep him away. “What has you so busy that you can't even talk to me ?”

“Nothing.” He answered too quickly. He knows he's about to be unmasked and Kageyama knows it too.

“Really ? So you're just about to get some sleep ?” He wants to mislead him so that he makes a mistake and reveals himself that he's watching the movie.

“Exactly.”

“So you don't mind if we talk for a little while ? Since it's so early.

“Not at all.” Kageyama can hear him grind his teeth. He doesn't like to be disturbed, not one bit.

So Kageyama goes on and starts talking non sense about his day and asks about Tsukishima's – he is only answered by monosyllabic words. It lasts for a good few minutes until Kageyama doesn't konw what to say anymore and he's afraid he'll lose this one because if the conversation dies down then Tsukishima will rightfully hang up and they'll never know if he was watching TV or not.

But then blessedly, Inuoka enters the sitting-room and unknowingly enters the fight as well. “Inuoka, didn't you have something to ask Tsukishima ?” At first he is surprised by Kageyama's question, but then he remembers that he indeed had a question to ask him about his English essay. He grabs the phone that is handed to him and starts explaining his problem to Tsukishima.

To say that Kageyama is delighted would be an understatement. It's not that Tsukishima doesn't like Inuoka, but he has a way of expressing himself that is a bit hard to follow, especially over a phonecall, and even more so if the receiver isn't predisposed to listen, at all.

Excitement on their faces, Hinata and Kageyama look at Inuoka explaning his concern and count down the minutes. They don't give him more than three. And sure enough, not even two minutes int othe conversation Tsukishima snaps at an unsuspecting and confused Inuoka.

“Okay, fine, you won ! Just shut up so I can watch my movie peacefully.”

Hinata jumps of the couch. “You owe me 500 yens, Tsukishima.”

“Whatever, I'm hanging up now.”

“Enjoy Jurassic Park, babe.” Kageyama makes kissing sound and is only answered by the tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jurassic park is tsukishima's favourite movie and hinata and him have an active bet going on, if he misses the movie while on tv hinata gives him money but if he is anable to resist the tentation then he gives 500 yen to hinata  
> (my drabbles are no longer christmas themed but i'm okay with that)


End file.
